Vocabulary
by EnoKureno
Summary: Uncle Ronald had always said not to mess with the snakes, "They're greasy, slimy gits, the lot of 'em." But James Jr. was never very good at listening. James Jr./Scorpius
1. Affiliate

**Vocabulary**

A Harry Potter Fanfic  
Pairings: James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
Warnings: Slash, Yaoi, Gay, Jokes in Bad Taste, Swearing, Poor Grammar, Teenage Angst, Puppy-Eyes Pout,

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N**: This idea nabbed me when I was rereading "The Epilogue". You know which one I mean. I actually dislike it, it was a choppy ending, very unsatisfying. And there's also the fact that I greatly dislike both Ginny and Albus Dumbledore (Dumbdork).

James Jr. reminds me of Sirius Black, so I was like, why not write a story involving him? Then I was bored (again) and started researching the Malfoy family, to see if there were any updates on the Lexicon. I saw Scorpius, and BAM, it hit me. I love slash. I want to write a story about a rule breaker. Why not write about James and Scorpius?

I'm high on life and chocolate, so I apologise for any mistakes I make.

* * *

**_Affiliate: to adopt or unite, to join_**

* * *

10 year-old James Sirius Potter lay sprawled at the feet of his Uncle Ron, fiddling with his brand-new wizarding chess set and half-listening to Ron's tales of his days at Hogwarts.

"James!" The boy's head snapped up and he glared at the gangly man who dared interrupt his game. Ron glared back, good-naturedly, and said, in a less urgent voice,

"Do you know what house you want to be sorted into? Gryffindor, right?" James shrugged, the Hat will do as the Hat wishes.

"I don't really care, Ronald." The man sent a true glare at his unruly nephew. James had taken up Hermione's habit of referring to his Uncle by his full name, as it annoyed him to no end.

"I don't see why I bother even trying, we both know you won't listen to a word I'm saying. Your mother would have--" Ron fell silent at the mention of his late sister, Ginny, who passed away seven years previous, after giving birth to Lily Luna. Since then, he and Hermione had assisted the heart-broken Harry by babysitting the kids while Harry was on top-secret auror missions. But Hermione was dropping off Lily and Al, James' other sibling, at friends' houses, and then running some errands, so today it was just uncle and nephew.

"Mom would have told me to ignore you, she said you have a tendency to 'stretch the truth'." James rolled his eyes just as his mother had shown him. Ron's ears turned a little pink.

"Hmm. I'll have you know it's been about a million years since I last 'stretched the truth.' Your mother would agree!" His nephew snickered behind his hand, knowing that his simple-minded uncle wouldn't get the absurdity and irony of his statement.

"Whatever you say... Ronald."

"James Sirius Potter. You may not listen to me now, but you'll be sorry. If there's one thing I want you to promise me, it's that you won't affiliate yourself with Slytherins, they're a bunch of slimy gits, and they always will be. And don't tell your Aunt I said that! She'll kill me, or at least, make me sleep on the couch for a month. Here, let's shake on it, you're going to Hogwarts next year, you're old enough to keep a bargain. Do you promise never to speak with the cowardly snakes?"

He held out his hand to his nephew, who placed his smaller palm in Ron's grasp. James firmly shook his uncle's hand, and maintained eye contact for the length of the shake. As Ron turned to tidy up his side table, James grinned evilly, and uncrossed his fingers behind his back.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope I didn't bore you too much. This was my prologue, my exposition, my testing the waters. I haven't written Harry Potter fanfiction before, so this was different for me. The next chapter will take place in two years. If I get snowed in (which I most likely will, considering my weather conditions, I might update sooner).

Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs mutate and take over the universe.


	2. Baggage

**Vocabulary**

A Harry Potter Fanfic Pairings: James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Warnings: Slash, Yaoi, Gay, Jokes in Bad Taste, Swearing, Poor Grammar, Teenage Angst, Puppy-Eyes Pout, non-canon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry for my lack of updating. I was touring the Great Lakes of the Midwest and then I got incredibly ill. I'm still sick **XP** For those of you who didn't read my A/N at the end of Affiliate, _**there is a time skip here**_. Two years, James' second year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**_Baggage: luggage, packed and carried supplies_**

* * *

It was 10:52 when the Weasley-Potter clan hustled their way to the inconspicuous Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry, Ron, and James lead the way through the barricade, followed next by Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose, as Molly, Arthur, and Hermione brought up the rear. As late as they were, there was an excitement growing. James was returning to Hogwarts as a second year student, but this was Rose's and Albus' first year. Next year it would be Hugo's turn, and the year after that, Lily's.

The scarlett steam engine glistened in the fleeting sunlight that drifted down through small panes of glass. No matter how many time people saw it, whether they be muggles or wizards, it always took their breath away. As it happened, James Jr. quickly evaded his rather overbearing family, stopping only to hug his grandmother and to grab his baggage, a trunk and an owl cage containing a mottled-tawny, Short-eared owl. The beautiful bird, named Dionysus, was a present from his father, a gift for being accepted into Hogwarts.

He ran down the platform, intent on finding his friends, and fellow Gryffindors, but he collided with a lithe, blonde boy who was just stepping away from his tearful mother. They fell to the floor in a jumble of limbs, knocking over Dionysus on their way down. James reoriented himself, and, sheepishly, looked down at the poor boy he was entangled with.

"Sorry, mate, wasn't quite lookin' at where I was goin'. You'll right, there?" The other boy nodded and pulled himself out from under James, standing and brushing his robes off as if to rid them of invisible dust or dirt. The blonde's mother began alternating between cooing over her precious son and shooting glares that promised a violent death at James.

A hand grasped the back of James' t-shirt and pulled him forcefully upright. The blonde boy's mother's glares were nothing compared to the look on this man's face. Judging by his immaculate appearance and similar blonde hair, the obvious conclusion was that this was the boy's father.

"What were you thinking, boy? You can't just run around the platform like you own it, you're going to severely injure somebody! What's your name, brat? So we know who to issue a formal complaint to."

"Potter. The name's James Potter, look, I'm really sorry and all, but I've got'ta run." James grabbed his screeching owl and his cage, scrambled for his trunk and high-tailed it to his, and his buddies', compartment.

There was a high-pitched whistle, the wheels began to grind in a raucous chorus. James stared out the window, contemplating how this year at Hogwarts would turn out.

* * *

**A/N:**Whoo, I should be working on completing my next chapter of Anarchy, I know, I know. But I had this chapter (and the next bunch) written in my head for a while. If you throw vegetables, I'll be fed for a while. Vegetarians will rule the world, and I will be there as their leader!

**An Interesting Tidbit:** I was originally tempted to name Dionysus, James' owl, Priapus. If anyone is familiar with Greek Mythology, they would get the joke. I believe James Jr. is crazy enough to want to name his beloved pet this, for (semi)obvious reasons. Just thought I'd mention it **X3**

Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!


	3. Carillon

**Vocabulary**

A Harry Potter Fanfic Pairings: James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Warnings: Slash, Yaoi, Gay, Jokes in Bad Taste, Swearing, Poor Grammar, Teenage Angst, Puppy- Eyes Pout, non-canon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, it's my News Years' gift to you all! Happy 2009!

**FYI:** I am of the opinion that Remus did NOT die, so he's alive in my story

* * *

**_Carillon: like the chime of bells_**

* * *

James watched as the first years, including his baby brother and beloved cousin, were herded up the aisle like a fearful pack of sheep. He noticed the blonde boy, standing quiet and alone, near the back of the group.

'I'll keep my eye on that one.' He thought, making a mental note to do so.

Observing half-heartedly, James watched the pale, fearful newcomers sit, wear the hat, and be sorted into the house that would become like family to them over the years.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor Remus Lupin, James' godfather and Hogwarts DADA teacher, called out. The Great Hall went silent at the name, everybody knew the Malfoys, they were traitors who had gotten off scot-free because of their wealth. Although, due to unknown circumstances, most of the other pureblood families wanted nothing to do with the Malfoys.

James didn't really care, Ronald had attempted to convince him that the Malfoys were a vile, spineless bunch of Flubberworms, but when James researched the case against the Malfoys, he found nothing to suggest they were on the Light or Dark sides. They had apparently remained neutral, or so the records said. There were large gaps and holes in the data, so he asked his father. Harry had said,

"There are good and bad people in every family, scout, it doesn't matter if they were Light, Dark, or Neutral. I knew some bad nuts back in my day, and some of the worst ones were from Gryffindor."

James shook these pointless thoughts out of his head and watched the newly-named Scorpius with interest. The blonde boy gracefully ascended the short steps up to the chair and sat down, overlooking the crowd like king. He looked as if he belonged there, he was calm and collected, unlike every other first year. The hat took its time, debating with Scorpius as to where he might be best placed, and then it gave its verdict.

"Slytherin!" The blonde boy gave a small laugh, sounding carillon, as cheers erupted from the table, but they were pitiful and not heart-felt. Regardless, Scorpius primly set the hat back in its rightful place on the stool, and took his place among the green and black-clad students. But he looked as though he were a god mingling with peasants, yes, Scorpius Malfoy was in a different class altogether.

James watched Albus being sorted into Gryffindor, his round of applause was greater than Scorpius', much much greater. And Rose, who, after a long discussion with the Sorting Hat, was sorted into Ravenclaw. He waved and applauded, but soon his attention returned to the enigma of Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N:** There's Carillon, I found that word and instantly saw James watching Scorpius laughing, with giggles that sounded like the tinkling of bells.

All I want from you, my readers, is reviews. I love seeing the variety of places my readers come from, and I know exactly how many people read my stories every day, but to my eternal disappointment, no one reviews. Alas, it's my grave misfortune to have lazy readers, oh well. Maybe as a New Years gift to your sick authoress, who is fighting fevers, ear aches, and an inability to stomach anything but water, to write more for you to read.

Love you, my lazy birds


End file.
